Fantasmas recurrentes
by Thegirlwithoutname
Summary: Todo el mundo odia a Annie Cresta. Dejo morir al ángel, y sin duda está pagando por ello ¿Hará finalmente caso de lo que todo el mundo le grita, o confiará en quien siempre creyó en ella? One-shot con posible continuidad. Vosotros escogéis. Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins.
1. Voces

_Muérete... Muérete Annie..._

_Debes morir… debes morir y lo sabes…_

_Eres inmundicia… la peor alimaña que puebla Panem…_

_Sí… peor que el Capitolio…_

_Peor que los tributos…_

_Que los mutos…_

_Peor que…_

Callad, ¡Callaos ya! Annie intenta acallar las voces que la persiguen, las sombras que la atormentan, pero no puede. ¡Callaos de una vez! Pide con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo hace en un murmuro, porque a la gente no le gusta escucharla gritar. El distrito siempre se queja de ella.

_Eres uno de nosotros… eres un monstruo…_

_Un muto… eres un muto…_

Annie se tapa los oídos de nuevo. Presiona sus tímpanos, obsesionada. Siente que las sombras la rodean, y vuelve a murmurar. Mire a donde mire hay sombra, hay sangre y hay tributos. La marea trae nuevas cabezas, sin cuerpo. Sin alma. Y la miran, y se burlan de ella.

_Muérete… Muérete Annie…_

_Sí… ¿a quién le importará?_

Tienen razón, no le importará a nadie su muerte. Todos la odian por haber dejado morir a aquel niño tan encantador.

Dejé morir a un ángel, dejé morir a un ángel… se repite una y otra vez. El ángel está muerto. Unas cadenas invisibles la aprisionan y se siente asfixiada. Cadenas que la aprisionan y no la dejan moverse. Pide ayuda, pero nadie le hace caso. Es solo la niña loca del distrito.

Siente ganas de arrancarse todos los cabellos y tallar su piel a tiras, pero no lo hace. Solo murmura y ruega para acallar las voces. Pero no puede hacer nada más. Los agentes de la paz se lo han advertido. El distrito se lo ha advertido. Y Finnick se lo ha advertido. Así que se calla e intenta ignorar todo lo que ve y oye.

_Eres una asesina… _

_Mataste al niño… al ángel…_

_Lo hiciste… ¿Porqué lo hiciste?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

Al final, todas las voces se unen y se distorsionan haciendo la misma pregunta. Porqué mató al ángel. Ella no sabe responder, no puede responder a las voces que la acosan. Porque no están allí.

Su cuerpo se sacude por la impotencia. Su mente no concibe que los demás no escuchen lo que ella hace. Que no vean lo que a ella le atormenta. Le parece estar luchando contra monstruos invisibles que se burlan de ella y desaparecen cuando los demás los miran.

Abre los ojos cuando escucha una risa más real de lo normal. Cerca de la orilla, hay una niña cogida de su madre. La niña la mira y se ríe de ella, mientras su madre la observa con desprecio. Las mira y se siente despreciable. Le dan ganas de desaparecer.

Más tarde, y con la llegada del sol, más gente se acerca a la loca vencedora. Algunos la miran con desprecio, otros aborreciéndola pero la mayoría con malicia. Los niños la señalan, hablan y se ríen a carcajadas. Annie no sabe qué hacer.

Siente como está temblando, siente vergüenza. Vergüenza, miedo, confusión y frustración. Sabe que merece el castigo del pueblo, pero no puede más. No puede con las burlas, las quejas, las amenazas y el odio.

Las voces le siguen recordando que tiene la culpa de todo. Cansada de negar lo que escucha, deja que las voces la envuelvan y la aíslen del mundo exterior.

_Lo mataste… ¿verdad?_

_Y te gustó…_

_Te encantó… _

_Ahora mismo querrías matar a todas estas personas…_

_Lo deseas… porque eres una asesina…_

Annie grita exasperada. Niega con la cabeza para acallar las voces de una vez. No, no, no… repite insaciablemente. Ella no quiere matar a nadie más. No le gusta matar. Y no los matará. No, no, no…

Los habitantes que hacen corrillo alrededor la miran y ríen, como si esos gritos de horror fueran la rabieta de un niño pequeño. Creen que grita para que paren de reír, y eso les hace reír más fuerte. Pero se equivocan. Porque lo único que intenta es negarse a seguir las voces que la vuelven loca.

Unos cuantos se van al cuartel de los agentes de la paz para que la detengan. Nadie quiere tocarla, como si fuera un bicho repugnante, pero a todos les divierte lo que hace. Sin embargo ya lleva mucho rato así y también puede ser divertido lo que le harán por hacer escándalo público de nuevo. Quizás la azoten.

Annie sigue en su mundo e intenta con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de la gente. Como está acurrucada entre el suelo y una roca, se propulsa con las piernas y se aparta. Los niños la siguen, pero sus madres se lo impiden. Algunos niños, enfadados, le tiran piedras y cebo. La vencedora empieza a llorar.

El corro de curiosos no se dispersa y parece llegar a su auge. Annie se desespera por segundos, sintiendo tantas miradas encima y tantas bocas que hablan y se burlan de ella. Se divisan los agentes de la paz a la lejanía, y siente miedo por lo que le harán esta vez. Dijeron que era la última oportunidad que le daban, y ahora…

Los agentes se hacen paso entre la gente con poca sensibilidad, por no decir ninguna. Los tratan como ganado, y ellos ni se inmutan. El suyo es de los distritos más sometidos, y sin embargo creen ser felices. Viven en una ilusión y están ciegos.

Una agente se precipita encima de Annie y le agarra el brazo con brusquedad. La chica deja de llorar y de graznar como una desesperada. Casi no puede respirar. La sonrisa afectada de la agente de la paz la aterra. Desde esa distancia puede observar todas las facciones e imperfecciones de su petulante rostro. Ojos oscuros y vacíos, piel estriada y llena de manchas. Unos labios sospechosamente carnosos que le dan un aspecto grotesco. Dientes amarillentos y afilados.

—Annie, Annie, Annie… te lo advertimos, ¿te acuerdas? ¿No ves que molestas a toda esta gente? No. Lo. Entiendes. ¿Verdad Annie? ¿Es cierto que no lo entiendes? –Sigue apretando su brazo con brutalidad. Los guantes no le hacen tanto daño, pero se siente aprisionada. – ¡Contesta Annie! ¡Contesta! ¡Contesta!

—Por favor… no… -intenta decir Annie, pero las palabras se le quedan atascadas en la garganta.

La agente tiene una expresión demente y colérica mientras habla. Ojos fuera de orbitas, los orificios de la nariz dilatados y una sonrisa ancha y lunática. Parece que su rostro se vaya a romper en cualquier momento. Levanta una mano enguantada y sin soltar a Annie se desprende del guante blanco. Lo que hay debajo no es mucho mejor. Es una mano larga, grande y con unas uñas más afiladas de lo normal. Desde la posición de Annie se entrevé que son plateadas. Se prepara para lo peor y cierra los ojos, disfrutando por un momento de la serenidad que le proporciona esta distracción.

La multitud congregada espera el momento con deleite. Por fin esa loca será castigada. Los hombres y mujeres aclaman a la agente, que deja unos segundos de margen para más expectación.

—¡Vikay! ¡Suéltala, ahora! –Exclama una voz por encima de las demás, avanzándose. Se hace un silencio instantáneo y tenso.

—Se lo advertimos Finnick… y me da igual quien seas… -contesta Vikay, apretando el brazo de Annie, con un tono menos falso pero igual de amenazante.

—Te he dicho que la sueltes. No querrás que el capitolio tenga malas opiniones sobre ti.

—Tú eres el último mono allí.

—Estoy seguro que Snow querrá a su vencedora de una pieza para gira… ¿Qué dirá cuando tenga la cara hecha un pastel? ¿A quién le dará la culpa? No creo que le haga ninguna gracia…

Vikay parece pensárselo unos instantes. Solo Annie puede ver cómo ha palidecido al escuchar el nombre de Snow. Finalmente la suelta de un tirón y se coloca el guante con suficiencia. Annie cae de nuevo al suelo del impulso. Pero la cosa no acaba allí. Vikay le propina una exuberante patada en el estómago que la hace chillar de dolor y retorcerse en la arena. No dejará marca. Por último, le escupe en la cara.

—Me debes una, Odair…

Finnick murmura algo, pero está más preocupado por Annie que por su amenaza. Vikay y los demás agentes pasan por su lado, elogiando la jugada, cuando la escucha murmurar "…y me la cobraré".

La muchedumbre aclama al fin los actos de Vikay, mientras esta se aleja triunfal. Annie sigue en el suelo, en pose fetal, sollozando de nuevo. Las voces regresan a su consciencia.

Finnick siente rabia por todos lados. El paladar le sabe a hierro. Lo ve todo un poco borroso. Rezuma cólera por los cuatro costados. Piensa abrirles los ojos a todos los presentes, aunque tenga que hacerlo a puñetazos.

—¡VOSOTROS! –Grita a todos curiosos, que se callan al instante. Sin embargo, las mujeres le siguen mirando deseosas, como siempre, y los hombres con envidia, pero respeto. Es una figura pública en el distrito, y lo va a aprovechar.

—¿Porqué le hacéis esto? ¿Habéis perdido el juicio? ¡Es una niña! ¡Miradla! ¿Os parece que es una asesina?

Todos dirigen la mirada a Annie, que se retuerce en el suelo y llora desconsoladamente. Las voces han vuelto con más intensidad, y han retomado su habitual y exasperante discurso.

_Muérete... Muérete Annie..._

_Debes morir… debes morir y lo sabes…_

_Eres inmundicia… la peor alimaña que puebla Panem…_

_Sí… peor que el Capitolio…_

_Peor que los tributos…_

_Que los mutos…_

Algunos bajan la vista y se arrepienten un poco. Sobretodo hombres y niños. Pero las mujeres siguen en sus trece.

—¡Ella mató a nuestro niño!

—Era nuestro angelito…

—Una maravilla de niño…

—Ese niñito no merecía morir, ella tendría que haber muerto.

—Mírala, ¿no es mayorcita para estar así?

—¡Tiene quince años, Meerla! Tú no lo entiendes, tú no has estado en los juegos… ¡y ella no mató a Elrik! Lo hizo otro tributo, ¡todos lo visteis!

Meerla parece abrumada por las duras palabras de Finnick, pero sigue adelante. Esta vez casi parece un murmuro.

—Ella podría haberlo evitado…

—¡Claro que no! ¡Habrían muerto los dos!

La gente empieza a bajar la cabeza, sintiendo la verdad en sus oídos. Una verdad que se han negado a aceptar. Todo era más fácil si acusaban a alguien de sus desgracias. Y cuanto más débil, mejor.

— ¿En qué os habéis convertido? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia ella? Ella no ha hecho nada. Se está volviendo loca por vuestra culpa. Dejadla en paz. Ignoradla si lo preferís. Ella no os hará daño, y lo sabéis.

La muchedumbre empieza a esparcirse, murmurando. Algunos no están de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho, pero la mayoría se han dado cuenta de su error. Unos pocos miran a Annie un poco arrepentidos. Nadie se gira.

Finnick, un poco más calmado, se agacha para atender a Annie. Esta tiembla la fría arena. Normal, estando en invierno ¿Por qué habrá salido a la playa ahora? Las casas de los vencedores tienen calefacción. Además la ropa que lleva no la cubre demasiado.

—¿Annie? Annie, escúchame… ¿estás bien?

Annie lo mira e intenta asentir, aunque no puede moverse. Sus labios parecen sellados. Se retuerce de nuevo, y Finnick suspira. Intenta agarrarla para llevarla a casa, pero ella se resiste.

—Estaré… bien. No te preocupes por mí… déjame… -intenta decir Annie, aunque su voz no es más que un gemido leve.

—Deja que te lleve a casa Annie, te vas a congelar de frío.

A Annie ya no le importa. Lo desea, en cierto modo. Solo disfruta de Finnick pronunciando su nombre.

—Annie, ¡venga ya, Annie! Deja que te lleve a casa de una vez…

Sigue resistiéndose, pero tiene tanto frío que se queda atorada. Finnick la agarra con agilidad y la lleva tan rápido como puede a la aldea de los vencedores. Mientras lo hace, se pregunta porque se ha ido tan lejos. O porque ha salido de casa. Desde su casa se ve el mar. La aldea tiene una playa privada. No tenía porqué venir aquí a que los demás la humillaran.

—¿Annie?

La chica lo mira con esos ojos turbios y distantes que tiene. Parece estar siempre a punto de llorar. Finnick nunca lo reconocerá, pero a veces esos ojos lo ponen nervioso.

—Esto… Annie, ¿por qué has venido hasta aquí?

Annie respira hondo intentando aserenar sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé.

Más tarde, en la solitaria habitación de Annie Cresta en la solitaria casa de Annie Cresta, Finnick intenta comprender la situación de la vencedora.

—Y… escuchas… tus escuchas… ¿voces?

—Si –contesta Annie con su habitual tono de voz tímido y extremadamente flojo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que… -Annie empieza a sollozar, para variar- Desde que… El… Elrik…

—Shh… vale, vale, está bien Annie, tranquila no…

Demasiado tarde. Annie empieza a llorar de nuevo. Finnick se lamenta por la infelicidad de la chica. Si él pudiera hacer algo, lo haría. Sin importar lo que hiciera falta. Le bajaría la luna si la hiciera sentir mejor.

Finnick sacude la cabeza mientras la abraza. No se puede permitir pensar así en ella. Solo tiene quince años, solo tiene quince años… se repite, pero esa excusa no le vale. Maldita chica. Ni mil mujeres hermosas capitolinas le hacen sentir como lo hace esta niña llorona. Sabe que está muy mal, que no debería pensar en ella así, pero su imaginación está demasiado alejada de la razón.

Annie por su parte solloza en el pecho de Finnick. Sigue escuchando las voces y una nueva incorporación, las risas que acaba de escuchar. Pero sorprendentemente, la sorpresa y la… ¿ilusión? De estar en brazos de su mentor acalla las voces. Ha de reconocer que desde que toda esta locura empezó, lo único bueno que ha encontrado ha sido a Finnick.

Ella le considera su amor pletórico, nada más. Tiene diecinueve años, es muy atractivo y realmente carismático. Irresistible para cualquiera. Pero Annie ve algo más en él. No es quien aparenta ser, y eso le agrada todavía más. Ese misterio que lo envuelve… ha pasado incontables noches imaginando que estaba haciendo.

Finalmente Finnick se da cuenta de que se han pasado media hora abrazados. Se separa de ella, que ya no llora ni esta triste. Más bien está sonrojada hasta el nacimiento del cabello. Él sonríe. Por un momento pensaba que lo miraría con la típica cara deseosa de toda buena amante, pero ahí estaba ella, mirándose las rodillas como si fueran lo más interesante de la habitación.

—Escúchame Annie… tenemos que hablar con alguien del capitolio, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡NO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡NO IRÉ! NO ME LLEVARÁS AL CAPITOLIO, ¿VERDAD? ¡NO LO HARÁS! ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME! ¡ME LO PROMETISTE! ¡DIJISTE QUE AHORA TODO HABÍA TERMINADO! ¿ESTABAS MINTIENDO? ¡NO QUIERO IR!

Annie se levanta de un brinco y se intenta marchar de la habitación, huyendo. No la pueden llevar al capitolio. Es el escenario de todas sus pesadillas, antes y después de los juegos. Sin embargo Finnick la intercepta a tiempo y susurra en su oído.

—Eh… tranquila. Ya está… no puedes salir ahora… no saldrás, ¿verdad?

Annie asiente y hace más fuerza para zafarse de él. Finnick la gira y casi la estampa contra la pared.

—No saldrás… hace frío, ¿sabes? No es buen momento para salir… no puedes salir… no salgas…

Cuando Finnick se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, se percata de que Annie lo mira asustada a dos centímetros de su rostro. Resignado la deja ir y esta se va al cuarto de baño, donde se encierra.

Finnick se desploma en la cama, pero después se va.

Sabe que no puede entrometerse, pero también sabe que esa chica de los ojos llorosos, que ve cosas que ya no están y que grita cosas invisibles… necesita ayuda. Y no hoy, quizás tampoco mañana. Quizás la semana que viene. Dentro de un tiempo la ayudará. Y dará su vida por ella.

**N/A Pequeño oneshot, en principio. Si os gusta, quizás lo continúe. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Daño

El cuchillo se clava en la piel como si fuera de mantequilla. Atraviesa las capas de piel, de nervios y músculos sin que Annie se inmute. Ya no siente dolor, solo entumecimiento. Se siente tan rígida que ha de recurrir a esto para sentirse viva, aun a sabiendas que está vacía por dentro.

La sangre que emana la herida cae en el fondo de la bañera. Blanco y rojo. El rojo gana al blanco, para variar. Los cortes y hematomas ya no le afectan. Se siente inmune, pero a la vez está más débil que nunca. Las voces no hablan, ya solo hay gritos apagados que le ponen la piel de gallina.

Tiene los ojos resecos, pero no quiere llorar. Ya no tiene fuerza para ello. Solo mira los azulejos mientras se va desangrando. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, como ha llegado a este estado o porqué no quiere salir de él. Se pregunta si se estará muriendo, y si es así cuánto tardará.

Su mata de cabello enmarañado cae por su espalda desnuda y le molesta. Le pica. Lo agarra con una mano y estira de él, sintiendo más dolor en el nacimiento del cabello. Se lleva la mano a la altura de los ojos y observa pequeñas hebras enredadas. Se agarra el cabello de nuevo y estira de él, distraída por el nuevo dolor.

Es una especie de purificación. El dolor es natural, es real y vívido. Mientras siga sintiendo dolor seguirá siendo humana y no será un monstruo. No es consciente de que ahora parece más un monstruo que una persona.

Finnick mira la casa de la vencedora con la duda marcada en el rostro. Son las cuatro de la mañana, pero le dijo que volvería a verla. Solo quiere asegurarse de que se encuentra bien.

Entra en la estancia con la llave de repuesto que se llevó. Silencio total. Finnick se traga el nudo de la garganta y la llama. Nadie contesta, y eso lo pone más nervioso todavía. Empieza a registrar la casa, y para cuando la encuentra la vencedora ya se ha desmayado.

Después de curar todas sus heridas, Finnick espera pacientemente a que despierte. Realmente no sabe que decir al respecto, está horrorizado por lo lejos que ha llegado. Contempla su cuerpo desnudo y envenado mientras advierte que no debe haber comido o bebido desde que se fue hará un par de días. La falta de sangre le hace tener un color pálido y enfermizo.

Por otra parte está agotado. Hoy ha sido de las peores sesiones de sexo morboso de su vida. Se siente adolorido espiritual y no tan espiritualmente. Solo quiere dormir un poco, pero tiene que velar por Annie…

Annie despierta en los brazos de Finnick, y por un momento cree que está soñando. Su amor pletórico la agarra con fuerza, tumbado encima de la cama. Pestañea un poco al encontrarse fuera de la bañera. Parece su habitación, pero no lo es. Es más clara, y tiene más cosas en ella. Las cortinas están abiertas. Las paredes pintadas de color verde como el mar.

Se siente abrumada y confusa. Su cerebro es incapaz de dar respuesta. Se mira el cuerpo, y ve que está medio desnuda y cubierta de vendas. Por un momento tiene vergüenza, pero Finnick ya la ha visto así alguna vez que otra. Mira la expresión de Finnick y ve que este se ha quedado dormido. Unas enormes ojeras demacran su rostro, aunque sigue siendo bonito.

La vencedora acerca una mano temblorosa al rostro de Finnick. Sus facciones son malditamente perfectas, sobre todo ahora que estando dormido no pone su típica sonrisa forzada. Se pregunta con quien se habrá acostado la noche pasada, y eso la turba de alguna manera.

Intenta sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Como si las hubiera llamado, las voces vuelven y arremeten en su conciencia con una nueva intensidad, tanta, que queda aturdida.

_¿Te gusta Finnick Odair? _

_¿Con quién habrá pasado hoy la noche?_

_Con una asesina como tú nunca hablaría…_

_Asesina… _

_Eres una carcasa vacía…_

_Estas vacía… solo te mueve el odio…_

_La maldad… _

_Finnick te tiene miedo… _

Annie grita de desesperación y despierta a Finnick sin querer. Busca desesperadamente algo con lo que herirse, algo con lo que espantar las voces. El la abraza intentado calmarla, pero es inútil. Su respiración es errática, sus ojos están aguados y muestran la locura de su interior. Finnick sabe lo que tiene que hacer, aunque odie la idea.

Intenta soltar a Annie con rapidez y buscar el teléfono. Llama las urgencias del capitolio. Rápidamente contestan, y él da los datos mientras vigile que Annie no se saque los ojos con las uñas.

Finalmente acuerdan ir a buscarla, pero antes quiere calmarla.

Le dice que todo saldrá bien, y por una vez Annie lo cree. Si Finnick dice que todo saldrá bien, es que todo va a salir bien. Porque nunca le ha mentido. Así que se relaja y deja que él la acune en sus brazos a la espera del aerodeslizador. Pero antes, tiene que preguntar algo.

—Finnick, ¿tú me quieres?

Dice tu me quieres, y no otra cosa, porque siempre se ha preguntado si alguien le quiere hacer bien en este mundo. Se lo pregunta a él porque es el más cercano que tiene… Y sin embargo no espera que le diga que sí, porque él es el maravilloso Finnick Odair, y Annie es solo Annie.

Finnick contempla unos instantes los ojos de Annie, que lo miran con verdadera interrogación. Curiosos, sus ojos. Parecen más redondeados de lo normal y están permanentemente aguados, dándole la expresión de un cachorro triste. Sonríe y contesta sin dudar.

—Si

Annie hace un amago de sonrisa, pero sin motivo alguno vuelve a gritar y a taparse los oídos. Finnick escucha el aerodeslizador y la calma mientras la arrastra hacia las escaleras. Por el camino le otorga una toalla para cubrirse un mínimo.

Así que para veces futuras, Annie ya sabe que puede confiar en Finnick. Y él ya ha aprendido que tendrá que cuidar de los dos.

**FIN**

**Gracias por los comentarios y favoritos que ha recibido la historia. Este es el fin por mi parte, pero si a alguien le apetece retomarla que me envíe un mensaje privado. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
